User talk:Eighth doctor 14
Hi. About your new series, I was meaning to ask if you would prefer the story in script form or book form. Also, I have a couple of ideas for stories, so I'll post a couple of spoiler-free synopsis and you can pick your favourite! 1. The Storm: Trapped in a small town in England below a World War II dogfight, the Doctor finds himself allied with a lonely alien in the middle of an inexplicable murder mystery. With only minutes between killings, the Doctor attempts to find a connection while keeping the Alien safe from a band of hostile humans. 2. The Meaning of Time: The perfect prison, with guards that the Doctor describes as 'killer calculators', but the greatest mystery is why Sadie is living out these events in the wrong order. One moment the menacing Warden is destroying those around her, and the next she is back in the TARDIS, drinking tea. Can she escape from her confusing curse without the help of the Doctor, who is too busy leading a revolution to save her? And what happens if she can't? I hold copyright on BOTH of these ideas, but let me know if you would like either of them for your series! --Did you know, the sparrow flies south for the winter? (talk) 22:08, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Name Change Is it OK if I still call you Rascalinc? POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:50, March 26, 2014 (UTC). Also, please review my Skye is the Limit story so far. POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:19, March 27, 2014 (UTC). Series 4: Your doing the Shada double. POM is the reserve for the season. Thanks for the review and I did say it won't be very good. Turtlecake365 (talk) 12:52, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Your turn: It is now your turn to write for Doctor Who: The Next Doctor. Please do so quickly and I am sorry but I can't write my first episode for EDA, not much time. Turtlecake365 (talk) 13:35, March 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: The Rani: Yes you can, Gallifrey has been restored and Time Lords have scattered across the universe once more. Turtlecake365 (talk) 16:36, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Chat: Sorry for leaving, the internet crashed again, old computer. Please come back on as We need to discuss something very important. Polemitas use: Can I use Polemitas for the movie that I am currently working on? He will only have a few lines and will come in much later in the story, at the battle of Arcadia. I accidently sent this to Finn at first. Turtlecake365 (talk) 14:27, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat Sorry for yesterday in the chat. I could see your messages, but I couldn't reply :( Anyway, you still want to write for season 4 of DWA, right? Only not with Capeloca... I'll take away the episode details, so you can think of new ones. Also, I love your posters, so yes, please continue. I'm sure Andrew will agree too! Finn Tracy (talk) 13:44, April 7, 2014 (UTC) SB part 2: When will SB part 2 be completed? Just wondering. Turtlecake365 (talk) 10:08, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Anneka Summers Adventures I am really busy right now :( However, as it aires on the end of april, when is the finale? If it is around the end of may, then maybe I could write ep 11. Finn Tracy (talk) 10:39, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Your turn: It is now your turn to write for Galaxies Guardians. Here is the previous episode please review: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxies_Guardians/Filling_Shoes The group are trying to get Volvuna back as the Falpins continue to make chase. Turtlecake365 (talk) 10:44, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat: I'm on chat and I see you are away. Please get back on as you said you had something important to talk about. Turtlecake365 (talk) 16:26, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Have No Idea What To Call This Hello, please may I use Vex in a big thing I'm doing like The Stolen Earth/Journey's End? POMfannumber1 (talk) 05:41, April 11, 2014 (UTC). Monthly Blog: I have stopped doing the monthly blogs as they are too time consuming. Turtlecake365 (talk) 16:46, April 15, 2014 (UTC) EDA Can I make a movie during my run? That would be awesome :D Finn Tracy (talk) 10:33, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat Sorry that I didn't reply on the chat. It didn't seem to work for me :/ Finn Tracy (talk) 11:21, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Something wrong There are some things wrong with the page. Are your episodes supposed to be before the series? I'll fix it, and if it was good like this, I'll undo/rollback my edit, okay? Finn Tracy (talk) 06:42, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I have now 'rollbacked' the edit, and as I saw, I will put an author template above me era. Just say it if I did things wrong, I'llchange them back in no time :) Finn Tracy (talk) 06:42, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I forgot to tell you. I will do series 2 now. You will have series 3 and 4 complete now! :) Eighth doctor 14 (talk) 08:30, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay. But what about Julie and Sam + the story arc? Can I use it for series 3? Finn Tracy (talk) 09:12, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Also, can I write for series 2 please? If your online, please come on the chat so we can talk :D Finn Tracy (talk) 09:13, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure , anything you had in S2 will be transferred to series 3 and 4. Sure, you can have ep 7 Eighth doctor 14 (talk) 11:47, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Cool! I already changed things on the page! Finn Tracy (talk) 12:46, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Galaxies Guardians: This is months away but I was wondering which spot in season two you would like, episodes 3,4 and 7 are available and a one part episode only. And have fun. Galaxies Guardians. Turtlecake365 (talk) 15:48, April 26, 2014 (UTC) TNDA: Would you like to write for my new series Doctor Who: The Next Doctor Adventures. You will have ages to write the episode. If you are interested episode 6,8,9,10 and 11 are available. Turtlecake365 (talk) 09:24, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hi, would you like to write for A New Doctor? POMfannumber1 (talk) 10:43, April 27, 2014 (UTC). Writing for DWFA Hey, you asked to write for my series and I just finished the first episode, now you can work on the next episode (Kingdom of the Daleks) Sir Kitty Kat (talk) 23:17, April 30, 2014 (UTC) UPDATE: I wrote the Dalek 2 parter on my own, sorry, but, you can make the entire 4th episode, we cool? I'll assume yes. Sir Kitty Kat (talk) 22:06, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Eighth Doctor Adventures Hi Eighth doctor 14, You ask me to write for your Eighth Doctor Adventure yetsreday, so which episode do you want it for? MattyMG13 (talk) 14:25, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Stuck On Earth Hi ED14, Would you like to write for Stuck On Earth. You can write for episode 3 and/or episode 4. Leave me a message If you would like to. Thanks, MattyMG13 (talk) 15:17, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Death Zone Would you like to go on with Death Zone, cause I'm eager to write episodes :) Finn Tracy (talk) 12:21, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back! I hope you got a great holiday (if your back :P) Finn Tracy (talk) 16:22, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Galaxies Guardians Episode Warning: This is your one month warning, if you do not complete your episode within the next month then I will have to remove you from the series completely. Sorry for doing this but the series is moving way too slowly. Due Date: July 1st. Turtlecake365 (talk) 13:48, June 1, 2014 (UTC) A New Age Its your turn to write an episode for The Common Series: A New Age. Good luck, and most important of all, have fun :D Finn Tracy (talk) 09:00, June 4, 2014 (UTC) DW Soap Hi ED14, I know you quite like soaps and I was thinking me and you could start our very own Doctor Who soap. I was liking something like Tardis Street or EastTardis. The name can be thought of later but I was wondering would you like to make it with me? Message me for more details. Thanks, MattyMG13 (Talk) 14:04, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Game I have posted an update for the game please comment: Thread:17668 Thanks, MattyMG13 (Talk) 19:36, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Teaser: *But on the first teaser...maybe you could move it on the right? *beause on the left side,the body is over the door,and on the right side,there's free space *and in case even then,there will be body over door,just cut that part.To look realistic * *ok.Do the teaster,but I must go to sleep *leave me a message on my talk page with the link so I can see it tomorow * MasterCharmander 13 20:21, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Wiki As EDA is stopping should I request for deletion of your wiki? Reply soon :) MattyMG13 (Talk) 16:46, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Movie Night Hi ED14, I was wondering could I organize movie night with you. I have some cool ideas I'd like to speak to you about! Please come to chat so we can talk. Thanks, MattyMG13 (Talk) 17:49, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Please reply ED14! :D MattyMG13 (Talk) 18:28, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Pleeaseee MattyMG13 (Talk) 14:55, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Matty,can you check the newest DWA Movie trailer,on my blogs?Movie,part of WF Movie Night. MasterCharmander 13 14:56, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Stories and co: 1) Please send me a link to your GG story when done, it has to be finished either today or tomorrow. 2) You can start and even publish your TND stories now. If you finish them all before Finn then we can definitely move your episode up. I seem to be having problems actually changing the table due to the new format it is in. If you could figure move your episodes up that would be much appreciated as I have had no success in doing so. Turtlecake365 (talk) 17:26, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Epsiodes: 1) Despite your GG episode is late I will be fine with it if you could finish it before the 11th and I hope your next GG episode is not late. 2) If you could start your TND episodes now as Finn cannot do his TND episodes due to his laptop failing. 18:27, July 3, 2014 (UTC)Turtlecake365 (talk) The Common Series: A New Age Can the story be finished tonight, because last time I asked you, you said it would be ready that evening, and that was more than a week ago :/ Finn Tracy (talk) 07:42, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Gravity Falls Season 2 Trailer: This guy is analizing Gravity Falls Season 2 Trailer:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BageGnsw-R4 and he shows the trailer too. You've got to see that :D And only 1 more week till it airs!! MasterCharmander 13 05:42, July 25, 2014 (UTC) New Preview Dude!Another GF Season2 preview!!!!! :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oi-K4zgfnyw This season is gonna be so epic. MasterCharmander 13 06:41, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Also,I made two Gravity Falls Bitstrips :D EDIT:I have a lot more of Gravity Falls news. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGu7Wa00zHM&index=2&list=UUVJ2GFJzJgwyN7eWWWSpcHA This is the comic-con trailer.And if you notice at some point,when Dipper and Mabel are looking in the journal,STANLEY comes too.Stanley is confirmed! MasterCharmander 13 07:43, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Those Days: Can you please hurry with this? I have given you plenty of time and I need the story to be done soon as possible as I am going to make a little bit in my story which centres around Spielg which will be set after your story. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:18, August 12, 2014 (UTC) The Common Series Could your episode for the Common Series: A New Age be finished before the end of the week? Finn Tracy (talk) 13:47, August 27, 2014 (UTC) TCS Right, when I'm finished I'll put it on here. Btw, the ones you are writing aren't on my list, so that's okay! Finn Tracy (talk) 14:27, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Those Days: When will this be done? I know it has been a while but please could you finish as soon as possible. Turtlecake365 (talk) 21:27, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Series: Don'tcopy my series.!! MasterCharmander 13 18:48, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Finn's Gift I've finally done it! I've made Finns gift and thanks for all your help. Please take a look: Finn's Gift P.S: Sorry its late! 00:33, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ob Competition: I want to join the Moster competition thing with The Cytrons. http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cytron You can get the photo from there. And for the description: "Robotic Aliens who always attacked humanity,and unlike the other species,they do have a reason not revealed yet.The Doctor has exiled them from Earth,thus blocking their way to Planet Earth.Right now,in order to attack Earth,they are possesing electric stuffs" MasterCharmander 13 18:43, November 17, 2014 (UTC) TT I just wanted to keep you updated on TT. I have now made it a fortnightly magazine so the next issue will be out Monday. Will you be able to make another RR for Mondy afternoon? Thanks, 23:23, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Those Days: Could you try to complete this story soon? Just want to get the series moving again. Turtlecake365 (talk) 15:39, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Active Hello ED14, Are you still active? We are trying to restore the wiki to its former glory, and we need your help! :D Finn Tracy (talk) 14:24, February 22, 2015 (UTC)